Flutterella
by LK2017
Summary: Fluttershy's childhood is a happy one, she has loving parents, plenty of fields and meadows to explore and lots of kind animal friends to play with. But when tragedy strikes, Fluttershy's happy home turns into one filled with sadness and cruelty. Will Fluttershy be able to hold onto her courage and kindness through it all.
1. A Golden Childhood

**Flutterella**

Once upon a time, there was a girl called Fluttershy. And she saw the world not always as it was, but as perhaps it could be, with just a little bit of magic. To her mother and father, she was a princess. True, she had no title, nor crown, nor castle, but she was the ruler of her own little kingdom, whose borders were the house and meadow on the forest's edge where her people had lived for generations, with Angel and all their animal family.

 **Fluttershy:** Hello, there. What do you think you're doing? Let the little ones have their share. We don't want you getting an upset stomach. Oh, Gus-Gus, you're a house mouse, not a garden mouse. Isn't he, Jacqueline? And you mustn't eat Angel's food. Isn't that right, Mummy?

 **Mother:** Do you still believe that they understand you?

 **Fluttershy:** Don't they mother.

 **Mother:** Oh, yes. I believe that animals listen and speak to us if we only have the ear for it. That's how we learn to look after them.

 **Fluttershy:** Who looks after us?

 **Mother:** Fairy godmothers of course.

 **Fluttershy:** And do you believe in them?

 **Mother:** I believe in everything.

 **Fluttershy:** Then I believe in everything, too.

Her father was a merchant who went abroad and brought tribute back from all of Fluttershy's subject lands. Fluttershy missed him terribly when he was away. But she knew he would always return.

 **Fluttershy:** Papa, welcome home!

She give her father a huge welcome back hug, then he was holding out a beautifully wrapped gift.

 **Fluttershy:** What was that?

 **Father:** Oh, this? I found it hanging on a tree. I think there may be something inside.

He give it to Fluttershy, as she unwrapped it, inside was the most beautiful and marvellous toy butterfly she has ever seen.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh, it's so pretty.

 **Father:** In French, that is un papillon.

They were speaking in French, then father smoothly swept her into his arms, and they began to waltz their way up the rest of the drive to where Fluttershy's mother waited, with a happy smile on her face. All was just as it should be. They knew themselves to be the most happy of families to live as they did and to love each other so. Later that night, Fluttershy lay tacked in her bed, while her mother sat on the covers as she began to sing a familiar lullaby.

 _Lavender's Blue,_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _Lavender's Green_

 _When I am king_

 _Dilly, dilly_

 _You shall be queen_

 _Lavender's green_

 _Dilly, dilly_

 _Lavender's blue_

 _You must love me_

 _Dilly, dilly_

 _For I love you_

But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy. And so it came to Fluttershy's home, for her mother grew very ill, Fluttershy made her way to her mother's bedside, carefully placing her hand on her mother's hands.

 **Mother:** Fluttershy, my darling. I want to tell you a secret. A great secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. You must always remember this. Have courage and be kind. You have more kindness in your little finger than most people possess in their whole body. And it has power, more than you know. And magic.

 **Fluttershy:** Magic

 **Mother:** Truly. Have courage and be kind, my darling. Will you promise me?

 **Fluttershy:** I promise

 **Mother:** Good, Good. And... I'm sorry I must go very soon, my love. Please forgive me.

 **Fluttershy (in tears):** Of course I forgive you.

So Fluttershy and her father share a tearful embrace as her mother pass away. Time passed, and pain turned to memory. In her heart, Fluttershy stayed the same. For she remembered her promise to her mother. Have courage, and be kind. Father, however, was much changed. But he hoped for better times. After Fluttershy reading a story to her father, he had big news to say to her.

 **Father:** Fluttershy I have come to the conclusion that it's time, perhaps... to begin a new chapter.

 **Fluttershy:** indeed father.

 **Father:** You'll recall that some time ago, in my travels, I made the acquaintance of Sir Francis Dazzling.

 **Fluttershy:** Yes. The Master of the Mercer's Guild, is he not?

 **Father:** Was. The poor man has died, alas. His widow, an honorable woman, finds herself alone, though still in the prime of her life.

 **Fluttershy:** You're worried about telling me. But you mustn't be. Not if it will lead to your happiness.

 **Father:** Yes. Happiness. Do you think I may be allowed one last chance, even though I thought such things were done with for good?

 **Fluttershy:** Of course I do, Father.

 **Father:** She'll merely be your stepmother. And you'll have two lovely sisters to keep you company. So I will know, as far away as I may be that you are safe at home, cherished and protected.


	2. New Family arrived

Today the day that Fluttershy's new stepfamily moves in, as her father welcome them in she keep remembering what her mother said, to have courage and be kind.

 **Father:** Welcome ladies, welcome.

 **Sonata:** She's skinny as a broomstick!

 **Aria:** And that stringy hair!

Fluttershy's father helps the sisters out of the carriage as they about to meet their new stepsister.

 **Fluttlershy:** Welcome. I'm so happy to meet you.

 **Sonata:** You have such pretty hair.

 **Aria:** You should have it styled.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh, thank you, I'm sure you're right. Would you like a tour of the house?

 **Aria:** What did she say?

 **Sonata:** She wants to show us around her farmhouse. She's proud of it, I think.

 **Aria:** Do they keep animals inside?

Then the sister's mother Adagio came out of the carriage with her cat as she about to enter the house.

 **Adagio:** How charming. How perfectly charming. Lucifer.

Her stepmother-to-be was a woman of keen feeling and refined taste. And she, too, had known grief. But she wore it wonderfully well. As Adagio enter the house and look around she talk to her new husband.

 **Adagio:** You did not say your daughter was so beautiful.

 **Father:** Oh, she takes after her...

 **Adagio:** Her Mother.

A short while later, the new family members made their way into the drawing room.

 **Aria:** How long has your family lived here?

 **Father:** Over 200 years.

 **Sonata:** And in all that time, they never thought to decorate?

 **Adagio:** Sonata, hush, They'll think you are in earnest.

Fluttershy's stepmother, high-spirited lady that she was, set out to Restore life and laughter to the house, She wasted no time in planning many parties, she invited everyone she thought worthy, as they play poker, Fluttershy check on her animal friends.

 **Fluttershy:** Well, look who's having a party of their own. Jacqueline, Teddy, Angel, greedy Gus-Gus.

But then Adagio's cat Lucifer was about to catch them but Fluttershy stop him.

 **Fluttershy:** Just what... Yes, what do you think you're up to, Lucifer? Jacqueline is my guest, and the eating of guests is not allowed. Go on, now. You've plenty of cat food to keep you happy. We ladies must help one another.

Then she went into her father's study as he was going over his accounts.

 **Fluttershy:** You're missing the party.

 **Father:** Oh, I imagine it's much like all the other ones. And I'm leaving first thing, Fl.

 **Fluttershy:** No. But you're... You're hardly back from the last trip. Do you have to go?

 **Father:** It's just a few months, my darling. What would you like me to bring you home from abroad? You know, your sisters... uh, stepsisters, have asked for parasols and lace. What will you have?

 **Futtlershy:** Bring me the first branch your shoulder brushes on your journey.

 **Father:** That's a curious request.

 **Futtlershy:** Well, you'll have to take it with you on your way... and think of me when you look at it. And when you bring it back, it means that you'll be with it. And that's what I really want. For you to come back. No matter what.

She gets emotion and her father give her a hug, but without knowing Adagio was just outside of the door listening of what they saying.

 **Father:** I will,Fluttershy, while I'm away, I want you to be good to your stepmother and stepsisters, even though they may be... trying at times.

 **Futtershy:** I promise.

 **Father:** Thank you. I always leave a part of me behind, Fluttershy. Remember that. And your mother's here, too, though you see her not. She's the very heart of this place. And that's why we must cherish this house, always, for her.

 **Fluttershy:** I miss her. Do you?

 **Father:** Very much.

Morning came and it was the day that Fluttershy had to say goodbye to her father, as he was away to a new journey, as his carriage takes off, everyone wave goodbye.

 **Sonata:** Remember the lace! I simply must have it!

 **Aria:** And my parasol! For my complexion! That means skin, if you don't know!

 **Fluttershy** : Bye!

 **Father:** Bye, Fluttershy!

 **Fluttershy:** I love you!

 **Father:** I love you, too!

 **Fluttershy:** Bye!

With that, the Dazzlings headed inside, leaving Fluttershy alone, when the carriage was finally out of sight, Fluttershy also made her way back into the house. She was passing the drawing room when she heard her name called by her stepmother.

 **Adagio:** Fluttershy, dear.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she entered the room.

 **Adagio:** Now, now. Mustn't blub.

 **Fluttershy:** Yes, Stepmother.

 **Adagio:** Oh, you needn't call me that. "Madam" will do.

She paused as her daughters let out a piercing shriek.

 **Adagio:** Sonata and Aria have always shared a room. Such dear, affectionate girls. I think they're finding the sleeping quarters rather confining.

Then somehow Fluttershy got an idea.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh, well, my bedroom's the biggest besides yours and Father's. Perhaps they'd like to share it.

 **Adagio:** What a wonderful idea. What a good girl you are.

 **Fluttershy:** I can stay in the...

 **Adagio:** The attic. Quite so.

 **Fluttershy:** The attic.

 **Adagio:** Yes. Oh, only temporarily, while I have all the other rooms redecorated. The attic's so nice and airy and you'll be away from all of our fuss and bother. You'd be even more cozy if you kept all this bric-a-brac up there with you. Keep you amused.

Fluttershy made her way up to the attic. When she opened the door, she was met with a gust of cold, dusty air.

 **Fluttershy:** Well... no one shall disturb me here.

With help of her animal friends Fluttershy made the attic like a home.

 **Fluttershy:** How very pleasant. No cats... and no stepsisters.

Without her knowing her stepsisters were downstairs hearing her talking to her friends, they think she was mad. The next morning even know Fluttershy now live in attic but she still love to help out the household especially Applejack, she been working at the house for years when Fluttershy was just a baby.

 **Fluttershy:** Good morning Applejack

 **Applejack:** Morning sugercube.

 **Adagio:** Wake up, girls! It's lunch time!

Mornings did not agree with Fluttershy's stepsisters. And they lacked accomplishment in such domestic arts as keeping house. In fact, they lacked accomplishment in any art. It was a lover and his lass. Fluttershy's great comfort were the letters that Father would send from his travels. The weeks away lengthened to months, but every day would bring his thoughts from some distant part. Until late one afternoon.


	3. Flutterella & Meeting Mr Discord

Fluttershy heard the door as she about to open it, she thought it was her father, but it wasn't.

 **Fluttershy:** Big Mac

 **Big Mac:** Miss Fluttershy. It's your father, miss. He took ill on the road. He's passed on, miss.

 **Fluttershy:** You mean, he gone.

 **Big Mac:** Eeyup, to the end, he spoke only of you, miss. And your mother. I was to give you this.

Reaching into his bag, Big Mac pulled out a dried branch. Tears welled in her eyes as Fluttershy gingerly took the branch and held it to her heart. Behind her was the Dazzlings they were shock when they heard the news.

 **Sonata:** But what about my lace?

 **Aria:** My parasol.

 **Adagio:** Can't you see? None of that matters. We're ruined. How will we live?

As she and her daughters left, Fluttershy say goodbye to Big Mac.

 **Fluttershy (in tears):** Thank you. It must have been very difficult for you.

As she slowly close the door, when no one was looking, she collapsed against it, her heart was broken again, she was well and truly alone, and she couldn't help wondering, what would happen to her now? How indeed to live. Economies had to be taken. Fluttershy's stepmother dismissed the household.

 **Fluttershy (in tears):** Goodbye Applejack.

 **Applejack:** Goodbye, take care sugercube.

Her stepmother and stepsisters ever misused her. And by and by they considered Fluttershy less a sister than a servant. And so Fluttershy was left to do all the work. This was a good thing, for it distracted her from her grief. At least that was what her stepmother said. And she and her two daughters were more than happy to provide Fluttershy with lots and lots of distraction. In their defense, they did share with her the very food they ate, or rather, the scraps from their table. She had little in the way of friends. Well, her friends were very little.

 **Fluttershy:** There you are, Have dinner with me, won't you?

But those friends she had, she treated with an open heart and an open hand. Sometimes, by the end of the day, the drafty attic was too cold to spend the night in, so she lay by the dying embers of the hearth to keep warm. Morning came, Fluttershy woke with a start. The embers in the fireplace had long since grown cold, and she could hear her stepfamily rustling about upstairs, panicked, she leaped to her feet and scrambled around the kitchen, putting breakfast together. In the drawing room Fluttershy got the breakfast ready, then the Dazzlings arrive.

 **Adagio:** I thought breakfast was ready.

 **Fluttershy:** It is, madam. I'm only mending the fire.

 **Adagio:** In future, can we not be called until the work is done?

 **Fluttershy:** As you wish.

 **Adagio:** Fluttershy what's that on your face?

 **Fluttershy:** Madam?

 **Sonata:** It's ash from the fireplace.

 **Adagio:** Do clean yourself up.

 **Sonata:** You'll get cinders in our tea.

 **Aria:** I've got a new name for her! Cinderwench.

 **Sonata:** I couldn't bear to look so dirty. Oh, Dirty Shy (laughing)

 **Aria:** Flutterella, That's what we'll call you.

 **Adagio:** Oh, girls, you're too clever. Who's this for? Is there someone we've forgotten?

 **Fluttershy:** It's my place.

 **Adagio:** It seems too much to expect you to prepare breakfast, serve it and still sit with us. Wouldn't you prefer to eat when all the work is done, Fluttershy? Or should I say, "Flutterella"? Hmm?

Fluttershy picking up her plate, she left the room and into the kitchen, then her hands began to shake, causing her to drop her plate. It fell to the floor and shattered, causing Fluttershy's tears to fall faster. She began to pick up the pieces; Fluttershy caught sight of her reflection in the copper pot hanging from the hearth and gasped. Her face was indeed covered in ashes and her hair was tangled and unruly. Flutterella, Names have power, like magic spells. And of a sudden, it seemed to her that her stepmother and stepsisters had indeed transformed her into merely a creature of ash and toil. Perhaps it was just as well that Fluttershy's stepsisters were cruel. For had she not run to the forest, she might never have met the prince. Fluttershy ran out of the house and into the forest, she run fast as she can, but without looking she crash into someone and they both fell to the ground.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you.

 **Prince:** No, it's not your fault, it's mine, I wasn't looking were I was going.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh please let me help you.

She picks up the prince's books and then they talk while walking in the forest.

 **Prince:** Miss, what do they call you?

 **Fluttershy:** Never mind what they call me.

 **Prince:** You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone.

 **Fluttershy:** I'm not alone, I'm with you. Mister... What do they call you?

 **Prince:** You don't know who I am? That is... They call me Discord. Well, my father does when he's in a good mood.

 **Fluttershy:** And... Where do you live, Mr. Discord?

 **Discord:** At the palace. My father's teaching me his Trade.

 **Fluttershy:** You're an apprentice?

 **Discord:** Of a sort.

 **Fluttershy:** That's very fine. Do they treat you well?

 **Discord:** Better than I deserve, most likely. And you?

 **Fluttershy:** They treat me as well as they're able.

 **Discord:** I'm sorry.

 **Fluttershy:** It's not your doing.

 **Discord:** Nor yours either, I'll bet.

 **Fluttershy:** It's not so very bad. Others have it worse, I'm sure. We must... simply have courage and be kind, mustn't we?

 **Discord:** Yes. You're right. That's exactly how I feel. I hope to see you again miss.

 **Fluttershy:** And I, you.

So they said their goodbyes and head to their own directions, so even know her stepfamily made her a servant in her own home, make her work every day and hurt her with words, Fluttershy will keep her mother and father's promises, is to never leave her home and to have courage and be kind.


	4. The Prince is giving a ball

The next day in the palace Discord stood in his father's bedroom, (his father, who is the king) told him about what happen in the forest.

 **The King:** You sound as if you're the first fellow ever to meet a pretty girl.

 **Discord:** She wasn't a "pretty girl." Well, she was a pretty girl, but there was so much more to her.

 **The King:** How much more? You've only met her once. How could you know anything about her?

 **Discord:** You told me you knew right away when you met Mother.

 **The King:** That's different. Your mother was a princess.

 **Discord:** You would have loved her anyway.

 **The King:** I would never have seen her, because it wouldn't have been appropriate. And my father would have told me what I'm telling you and I would have listened.

 **Discord:** No, you wouldn't.

 **The King:** Yes, I would.

 **Discord:** No, you wouldn't.

 **The King:** I would.

 **Discord:** You wouldn't.

 **The King:** You're right.

Then Discord turned to the doctor, who has been quietly packing up his tools and trying hard not to listen in on the conversation.

 **Discord:** Well, how is he?

 **The Doctor:** Your Majesty…

 **The King:** Never mind, if it takes that long to work out a way to say it, I already know.

 **Discord:** Father...

 **The King:** Way of all flesh, boy. Come. We shall be late.

In the corridor they were joined by two men, the Grand Duke and the Captain of the Guard (Shining Armor). Discord like Shining Armor, he always there for him, like a brother, but the Grand Duke, who always demanded all the attentions.

 **Discord:** So, these portraits will really be sent abroad? To induce the high and mighty to attend this ball you insist upon.

 **Grand Duke:** Which is a tradition. Which is beloved.

 **The King:** At which you will choose a bride.

 **Discord:** If I must marry, could I not wed, say, a good, honest country girl?

 **Grand Duke:** How many divisions will this "good, honest country girl" provide us? How will she make the kingdom stronger? We are a small kingdom amongst great states, Your Royal Highness. And it's a dangerous world.

 **The King:** Listen, boy. I want to see you and the kingdom safe.

 **Discord:** All right, Father, on one condition. Let the invitations go to everyone, not just the nobility. The wars have brought sorrow on us all.

 **The King:** What do you think? Would that please the people?

 **Shining Armor:** It's beyond my wit, Your Majesty. But I wouldn't mind a bit of a jolly.

 **Grand Duke:** I think we might have made a bargain. A ball for the people, and a princess for the prince.

Only days after meeting Discord in the forest, Fluttershy was sent to town to run some errands, where Applejack now works, she still worried of Fluttershy, as she has to do all the work her stepmother made her do.

 **Applejack:** You don't look well, sugarcube. Not at all. Why do you stay there, when they treat you so?

 **Fluttershy:** Because I made my mother and father a promise to cherish the place we were so happy. They loved our house... and now that they're gone, I love it for them. It's my home.

Then they stop as everyone in town looked towards the square and see the royal crier, who is about to make a big announcement.

 **Royal Crier:** Hear ye! Hear ye! "Know, "on this day, two weeks hence, "there shall be held, at the palace, "a Royal Ball. "At said ball, "in accordance with ancient custom, "the prince shall choose a bride. "Furthermore, "at the behest of the prince, "it is hereby declared that every maiden in the kingdom, "be she noble or commoner... "is invited to attend. "Such is the command of our most noble king."

Fluttershy hurry rush back home to tell her stepfamily the news.

 **Fluttershy:** Excuse me, madam.

Fluttershy was enormously excited to see Discord, the apprentice. And her stepsisters were mildly intrigued by the notion of meeting the prince.

 **Aria:** I shall trick him into loving me. See if I don't!

 **Sonata:** This is the most hugest news!

 **Adagio:** Calm yourselves. Now listen to me. One of you must win the heart of the prince. Do that, and we can unwind the debt in which we were ensnared when we came to this backwater!

 **Aria:** I, a princess.

 **Sonata:** Or rather, I, a princess?

The day of the ball arrived and the entire kingdom held its breath in anticipation. If Adagio would not have a fourth dress made, it seemed to Fluttershy that there was no reason why she would not try to run it up herself. And besides, she did have a little help. Night came and it's the night of the ball, Adagio came at the top of the stairs and when she see her daughters in their beautiful dresses, she was so proud of them.

 **Adagio:** My dear girls. To see you like this... it makes me believe one of you might just snare the prince. And to think I have two horses in the race! I daresay no one in the kingdom will outshine my daughters.

But then they hear footsteps behind them, when they turn around they saw Fluttershy coming down stairs in a beautiful pink dress.

 **Adagio:** Flutterella

 **Fluttershy:** It cost you nothing. It was my mother's old dress, you see. And I took it up myself.

 **Aria:** Ooh-la. Flutterella at the ball! No one wants a servant for a bride.

 **Adagio:** After all I've done...

 **Fluttershy:** I don't want to ruin anything. I don't even want to meet the prince.

 **Adagio:** Oh, and you won't, because there's no question of your going.

 **Fluttershy:** But, all of the maidens of the land are invited, by order of the king.

 **Adagio:** It is the king I am thinking of. It would be an insult to the royal personage to take you to the palace dressed in these old rags.

 **Fluttershy:** Rags? This was my mother's.

 **Adagio:** Oh, I'm... sorry to have to tell you... but your mother's taste was questionable. This thing is so old-fashioned it's practically falling to pieces.

Then Adagio and her daughters ripping Fluttershy's dress

 **Fluttershy:** What are you doing, "stop it"

 **Aria:** It's a ridiculous, old-fashioned joke!

 **Fluttershy:** How could you?

 **Adagio:** How could I otherwise? I will not have anyone associate my daughters with you. It would ruin their prospects to be seen arriving with a ragged servant girl. Because that is what you are. And that is what you will always be. Now mark my words! You shall not go to the ball!


	5. Twilight The Fairy Godmother

As the dazzling's carriage left the house and heading to the palaces, Fluttershy was broken after what happen to her, she run to the back garden and just bust into tears.

 **Fluttershy(in tears):** I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry. I tried to be kind but its all worthless now, I said I'd have courage, but I don't. Not anymore. I don't believe anymore.

 **Old woman:** Excuse me. Why are you crying?

Fluttershy hear the voice behind her, she quickly wiped the tears and turned.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh, it's nothing.

 **Old woman:** Nothing. But kindness makes it everything. Now, I don't mean to hurry you, but you really haven't got long, Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** How do you know me? Who are you?

 **Old woman:** Who am I? I should think you'd have worked that one out. I'm your fairy godmother! But you can call me Twilight.

 **Fluttershy:** You can't be.

 **Twilight:** Why not?

 **Fluttershy:** They don't exist. They're just made up for children.

 **Twilight:** Didn't your own mother believe in them? Don't say no, because I heard her.

 **Fluttershy:** You heard her?

 **Twilight:** Oh, fiddle-faddle, fiddle-faddle. Right! First things first. Let me slip into something more comfortable.

As Fluttershy watched, Twilight lifted her walking stick into the air. It suddenly transformed from an old, gnarled piece of wood into a thin sliver wand. Then she began to wave the wand, causing a coil of sliver glitter to descend over her head. When the glitter cleared, Twilight is not an old women, she is now a beautiful woman with a white gown that sparkled.

 **Twilight:** There that's better. Now, where was I?

 **Fluttershy:** How did you...

 **Twilight:** Now... let's see. Hmm... I'd say the first thing you need is, um... a pumpkin.

 **Fluttershy:** But... a pumpkin?

 **Twilight:** Uh-huh. Now, um... Now... the magic words. Uh... Oh... Ahem!

So Twilight use her wand and say the magic words to transform the pumpkin into a carriage.

 _Salaga doola menchicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Put them together and what have you got_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Salaga doola menchicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _It'll do magic believe it or not_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Now salaga doola means_

 _Menchicka boola roo_

 _But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job_

 _Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Oh, salaga doola menchicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Put them together and what have you got_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

Fluttershy gasp as she just saw the pumpkin transform into the most beautiful carriage she ever seen.

 **Twilight:** There! One carriage.

 **Fluttershy:** You really are my Fairy godmother.

 **Twilight:** Of course. I don't go about transforming pumpkins for just anybody. Now, where are those mice?

 **Fluttershy:** Mice?

 **Twilight:** Yes. Mice, mice, mice. There they are. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!

Twilight zap Fluttershy's mice as they transform into four beautiful white horses.

 **Twilight:** Four white chargers.

 **Fluttershy:** Gus-Gus, how fine you look! But how did you...

 **Twilight:** Now, where are we? Got carriage, horses... Uh, footmen!

 **Fluttershy:** Footmen?

 **Twilight:** yes, why Hello, lovely Mr. Lizard. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!

Next she transforms 2 lizards into footmen, then she turn Angel into coachman.

 **Angel:** I can't drive, I'm a bunny rabbit

So everything was ready, the carriage, the horses, the footmen and the coachman, but Fluttershy knew that Twilight forgot one more thing she need for the ball.

 **Fluttershy:** Fairy god… I mean Twilight.

 **Twilight:** Yes, what?

 **Fluttershy:** My dress. I can't go in this dress. Can you mend it?

 **Twilight:** Mend it? No, no. I'll turn it into something new.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh, no, please don't. This was my mother's. And I'd like to wear it when I go to the palace. It's almost like taking her with me.

 **Twilight:** I understand. But she wouldn't mind if I gee it up a bit? Wouldn't mind a nice blue?

 **Fluttershy:** No.

So Twilight wave her wand and the magic was heading towards Fluttershy as she spins around, her pink dress magical transform into the most beautiful blue dress she ever seen.

 **Twilight:** There.

 **Fluttershy:** It's beautiful, she'd love it.

 **Twilight:** Now, come on. Off you go. Quick! You'll be late!

So Fluttershy is ready, well almost, as she was about to go into the carriage, Twilight stop her.

 **Twilight:** Just a moment! Are those the best you have?

 **Fluttershy:** It's all right. No one will see them.

 **Twilight:** No, they'll ruin the whole look. Quick, quick. Take them off.

So Fluttershy take her shoes, as Twilight is about to make more magic.

 **Twilight:** Really quite hideous. Let's have something new for a change. I'm rather good at shoes.

So Twilight waves her wand towards Fluttershy's feet and she made two beautiful slippers and it's made of glass.

 **Fluttershy:** But... They're made of glass?

 **Twilight:** Yes. And you'll find they're really comfortable. Fluttershy, you really must go now.

 **Fluttershy:** Oh, Twilight.

 **Twilight:** What is it?

 **Fluttershy:** My stepmother and the girls.

 **Twilight:** Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't recognize you.

So Twilight throw some magic dust all over Fluttershy, now her stepfamily won't recognize her.

 **Twilight:** Now, off you go. For you shall go to the ball.

Now everything is ready, Fluttershy was about to leave but Twilight give one warning about the magic.

 **Twilight:** Fluttershy, I almost forgot. Remember, the magic will only last so long. With the last echo of the last bell, at the last stroke of midnight, the spell will be broken and all will return to what it was before.

 **Fluttershy:** Midnight.

 **Twilight:** Yes, midnight.

 **Fluttershy:** That's more than enough time.

 **Twilight:** Well, off you go then.

 **Fluttershy:** Thank you, Thank you for everything.

 **Twilight: "** Alright Angel go"

So the carriage takes off, next stop the palace, at the ball as Fluttershy waves goodbye to Twilight.

 **Fluttershy:** Goodbye Twilight and Thanks for everything.

 **Twilight:** Good luck Fluttershy, and always have courage and be kind.

After Twilight wave goodbye to Fluttershy, she magical disappears.

 _In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good_

 _A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow_

 _But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain_

 _Only you can change your world tomorrow_

 _Let your smile light up the sky_

 _Keep your spirit soaring high_

 _Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_

 _Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_

 _I believe in you and me_

 _We are strong_

 _When 'once upon a time,' in stories and in rhyme_

 _A moment you can shine and wear your own crown_

 _Be the one that rescues you_

 _Through the Clouds, you'll see the blue_

 _Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_

 _Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_

 _I believe in you and me_

 _We are strong_

 _A bird all alone on the wing_

 _Can still be strong and sing_

 _Sing_

 _Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever_

 _Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever_

 _I believe in you and me_

 _We are strong_


End file.
